Love, Magic And Time
by Satine1899
Summary: CardCaptor Sakura crossover with Harry Potter, It's been 10 years since Li left Sakura, now they meet again in a dream...that they can't get out of...not without the rest of the cardcaptors...


DISCLAIMER: "CARD CAPTORS" NOR IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.BUT WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO OWN YUE AND LI.*WINK*  
  
This is dedicated to Princess Aiko who got me into c.c. and fanfiction.(also a semi-dedication to Usaqi-Moon-Angel just because she was the first.and so far only other person to r+r any of my c.c. fanfics.)  
  
The Intertwining of Dreams  
  
  
  
*Note. a lot of hook-ups in this fanfic, and just to warn you, it's LONG. I f you like Tori and Julian as a couple that'll be together 4ever.you may not like this.I mean, SOMEBODY has to hook-up with Meilin.c'mon! Poor girl gets heartbroken a lot! ( Also, I started writing this last summer,no comp., and it is my actual first ever fanfic.so be nice!(  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura was dreaming.  
  
  
  
She soon found herself floating. She realized she was dreaming because she had this dream before. As she floated, she looked down, her memories like a film were playing. She remembered those days of capturing clow-cards.she smiled, something she had not done in, how many years now? She was smiling, not because of the rendering feeling she felt in her heart as she watched her memories play out, but because of the boy who was fighting along side of her ten year-old self down there. Her one true love- Li Syoaran. Sakura remembered how she loved him so.with those big, hazel eyes of his that shimmered like a sunset. And how at night, the glow of of the night sky brought out his honey colored eyes. Flecks of gold were swallowed by hazel, and yellow orange tinted over. His soft brown hair waved as the wind carresesd it. Compassion and love were hidden beneath a façade of arrogance, but she knew there was more to him. She did. But there wasn't.  
  
A single, sad tear streaked from her would-be bright-green eyes. She turned away from the memories and closed her eyes. Two more tears followed. As she opened her eyes, she saw a boy. A man. Of about 21 or 22, like her.  
  
'Such messy hair,' she thought. He reminded her of someone. Who could he be? Her dream had never carried her this far before. She stared at the man dressed in the perfect shade of green(like her eyes)boxers. He was watching the 'film'. As he looked up, she saw a tear scamper down his smooth, pale face. He took a deep breath. He saw Sakura and was frozen in shock, but in his eyes Sakura could see happiness and hope. And as she loked into his eyes, she knew this man was not just any man, she knew this man was.Li. The grown version of the little boy down there fighting with his sword. She just knew it from his eyes.like she knew there was more to Li than just arrogance and duty when she was a child?  
  
~*************************************************************************** ******~  
  
Li was dreaming.  
  
He soon found himself floating. He realized he was dreaming because he couldn't very well float in reality! Also, he could smell a sweet fragrance. He could also feel it. So warm and tingly. Of-course he only had this feeling in his good dreams. The last one was two nights ago, it was the same dream, but before that, his good dreams were only the ones he had in Japan, 11 years ago. When there was no void in him. Very much UNlike now. He looked down, he saw memories of himself from 10 years ago being played. Like some movie. And his co-stars were Madison, Keroberos, Yue, Meilin, Eli, and.her. His one-true love-Sakura. He could still remember her so perfectly. Her emerald green eyes, milky skin, sweet smile, and auburn hair. Looking into her eyes was like seeing the good. The good of all things. And if there was one good way to go, it'd be drownin.into her stare.  
  
'Sakura, my love,' he pondered, 'how I've missed you.' A single tear fell from his deep, brown eyes ever so mysteriously. As he looked up, he took a deep breath. And when he did, he saw a girl('more of a woman,' he thought) that was so familiar, but he didn't know who. It was like an anwer at the tip of his tounge. Then he realized it was her. Sakura.who else could make him feel even more tingly than he already did from his dream? No one.but Sakura.  
  
~*************************************************************************** **************~  
  
Sakura was in shock. She tried to say something, anything, but not a word fell through her lips. Li on the other hand did not try to say anything, for the fact of the matter was, well, he couldn't. He had forgotten to exhale. It took him another 10 seconds or so to realize he wasn't breathing. He blushed furiously.  
  
'How embarassing,' he thought. He almost looked away, but Sakura, even just the sight of her was more powereful than pride. Was that the case ten years ago? Sakura blushed heavily, too. Was this young, handsome man her Li? Sakura closed her mouth and swallowed hard. It was so hard to do for some reason. She licked her lips. Li swallowed hard. They stared longingly at each other for what seemed to be forever and back. Then she raised her hand, as did he, and they touched. Not like a dream touch, but a person to person touch! She gasped,  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Sakura?" Li replied. A waterfall of tears ran down Sakura's face and even Li's face was getting moist. They came closer and closer, time seemed to be on slow-motion.  
  
"Li," she cried out.  
  
"Sakura," he answered.  
  
  
  
Note: Well, was it good? Please r+r! Be mean, nice, whatever! Feedback is feedback, and I'm sayin' up-FRONT, I' m HUNGRY! LOL! 


End file.
